


Relaxing Inspiration

by Phanphictionphillion



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phanfiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanphictionphillion/pseuds/Phanphictionphillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dan leaves the flat to work on his documentary, Phil gets up to some extra curricular relaxing ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing Inspiration

It had been a few hours since Phil had seen Dan off to the airport so that he could go to film his documentary. Phil was lounging languidly on the couch in the lounge trying to get some more writing done for the book, but without another soul in the flat to bounce ideas off of, his work was falling short. With a small sigh, he placed his laptop to one side and made his way to the kitchen for some ribena and snacks hoping to clear his mind for the task he was set on completing. 

Making his way back to the couch, he noticed that safari had opened on his laptop. Not how he remembered leaving it, but perhaps some mindless browsing through tumblr would be an appropriate break to pass some time before getting back to writing. Scrolling through his usual tag, Phil was enjoying the myriad of art strewn across the screen. As he was scrolling, some of the art became more explicit in nature. He instinctively looked around the room half expecting Dan to appear over his shoulder and tease him for the smut on his screen. Looking back to his laptop, a faint flush of warmth spread across his body as he saw the very well-drawn image of a very nude Dan on his knees begging.

Without much thought or realization, he lightly began to run his hand down his body and over the growing warmth in his nether region. Transfixed as he was by the image, a small wave of doubt crept into his mind. The “What am I doing?” that comes right before the decision that no one need know that this ever happened. His decision made, Phil clumsily undid his belt and slipped a hand under the fabric of his boxers gently teasing his growing length. 

Glancing at the screen with hooded eyes, he slowly began to stroke himself. Small beads of precum began to soak through the fabric of his boxers, creating a somewhat sticky and uncomfortable friction. With a soft grunt, he slid the fabric of his trousers and boxers around his thighs freeing his cock for some more liberal attention. Sliding his laptop onto the cushion next to him from his stomach, and taking one more good look at the image that set this whole thing into motion, Phil laid back into the cushions and closed his eyes. 

With one hand, he lazily slid his foreskin over the head of his cock savoring the sensation, the other hand stroking the inner crease of his thigh, pausing to palm and cup his testicles. His breathing hitched and a deep guttural moan slipped past his lips. Fully enthralled in the sensations of the stimulation, it wasn’t long before Phil was panting and edging ever closer to the point of no return. Fighting to keep the pleasure going a bit longer, he wandered much too close to the edge and with a soft “fuck…” he toppled over it, releasing his seed across his shirt clad stomach. 

Enjoying the last few aftershocks of the pleasure induced relaxation he was now feeling, Phil slowly opened his eyes. It was with that that he realized and remembered that he had borrowed one of Dan’s shirts today. One that was now covered in his cum…. He sprung up to throw it in the wash, forgetting his trousers still around his thighs. One stumble and face plant on the floor later, the shirt was being washed and Phil was back to writing, considerably more relaxed and inspired than before.


End file.
